


Learning something New

by blossomdreams



Series: Scents of Love [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, after canon fic, i like to think they would adopt a dog, though blink and you can miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba didn't mind that he didn't know everything about Kyoutani, until one day that changes. He learns a secret he never expected, but loves all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I saw that it KyouHaba week on tumblr and I wanted to write something for it. I'm glad I was able to finish this. I'm pretty happy I wrote this too. Yes, they're also mates in this series and it happened a few years after high school, which I'll explain in another fic. I also thought it would be cute for them to have a dog too. I looked up the breed and it fits! I hope I didn't make them OOC either. Well, enough of my rambling enjoy!
> 
> Written for KyouHaba week Day 1 plant/music
> 
> Oh yeah you can find me on tumblr at sugasosweet07 come on by!

Despite being mated to Kyoutani for a few months there were still a few things about him that Yahaba didn’t know. He knew about his love for animals, the way he liked his eggs, and his secret love for anything cute, though there were still some things that he didn’t know. It didn’t bother Yahaba as much since he knew the important things about Kyoutani such as what drove him to play volleyball, his thoughts about being an alpha, and his plans for their future there were still things he would like to know about his mate. Yahaba figured that he would learn more about him in time. He didn’t think he would stumble into it one day.

One day Yahaba decided to go shopping since he had some time after his classes and didn’t go into work that day. He may have bought a bit more than he intended since the bag was heavier than he wanted. He made it back to their apartment while his shoulder started to ache. He opened the door to their place when their Kishu Ken puppy, Kei, ran up to him.

Yahaba smiled at him. “Hey Kei, where’s Kentarou?”

Kei barked and ran back into the living room. Yahaba chuckled at Kei’s energy as he tugged the bag into the living room.

“Hey Kentarou! Can you help me with…” He trailed off as he took in the sight in front of him.

It was Kentarou dancing to a song on the radio. Yahaba didn’t know what surprised him the most. The fact that it was a pop song or the fact that Kentarou knew the words. Yahaba watched the way Kentarou moved to the music. He remembered how hard it was to get him to dance at their ceremony, yet here he was going through the routine for the song. Yahaba leaned against the doorway with an amused smile. Kentarou liked pop music, who knew?

Yahaba moved to make himself known when Kei beat him to it. Kei ran over to Kyoutani and barked happily at him while he jumped around. Kyoutani stopped as he grinned down at him before he picked him up. “You like this song too?” He cooed softly as he scratched behind his ear. He chuckled when Kei leaned into his hand. “Well, we can find another one to listen to. Let me go find it…” Kyoutani trailed off as he caught Yahaba in the doorway.

Yahaba smiled. “Kentarou, I didn’t know you that you liked that song or the dance for it.”

Kyoutani frowned as his flush inched up to his ears. “I-I don’t like this! I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“I just saw you dancing right now!”

“No you didn’t!”

Yahaba sighed. “Fine. Will you help me with the groceries?”

Kyoutani nodded as he placed Kei down and walked over to the bag. Yahaba followed him to the kitchen with Kei right behind him. Kyoutani put up the things on the shelves while Yahaba put things away in the fridge. He opened his mouth to ask what Kyoutani wanted for dinner when he cleared his throat.

“My…my mom liked to listen to pop songs all the time when I was a kid. I would dance with her when we watched the videos and sing along too. I danced for her one more time before she became worse. Now I really like them, okay!”

Yahaba noticed the way he balled his fist at his sides while Kyoutani kept his back to him. Yahaba shook his head in amusement as he walked over and wrapped his arms around his waist. He laid his head against his back, taking in his scent, with a soft hum. “Don’t worry I’m not going to tell your big secret. I never knew you liked music though. Is there anything else you like?”

Kyoutani relaxed as he leaned back against him. “It’s a mix of different things. I really like old music too since I listened to it a lot when I would see my grandparents. The only thing I haven’t listen to is jazz.”

“I really like jazz so we can look up some songs.”

Kyoutani turned around and pulled him close. “Sure.”

Yahaba leaned up and kissed him. He grinned when Kyoutani returned the kiss as he leaned back against the counter. It was nice to learn something new about him that they could share together. Yahaba broke the kiss and rested his hands on Kyoutani’s chest. “You know Oikawa-san likes that song too.”

Kyoutani frowned as he pressed another kiss to Yahaba’s cheek before he walked into the living room.

“Wait Kentarou, where are you going?”

“To erase it!”

“Don’t!” Yahaba laughed as he followed him into the living room.

He couldn’t wait to see what other things he would learn about Kyoutani.  


End file.
